


A sweet moment.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aww, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: A brief little tale from Broken King.





	A sweet moment.

Lucifer was sound asleep until he heard the cries of a baby in the other room. He was on baby duty tonight since his wife had to stay late and finish up a rather bad case. He got up and quietly walked into his daughter's room and looked into her crib. "Daddy's here angel." He said with a smile as his daughter stopped crying for a moment to look up at her daddy happily with a huge grin on her little face. "Yes, no need to be scared when daddy's around to protect you." He winked at his daughter who giggled. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms and smiled as he nuzzled her cutely. "Yes, no one messes with my princess." He said looking down at his lovely little angel as he patted her behind gently. "So tell daddy all about your scare." He stood there listening to his daughter babbling at him. "Really is that true?" He smiled at her as she kept on babbling as he checked her diaper. "Well, daddy is here so your safe." He kissed her cheek as he walked with her into the kitchen to make her bottle so he could get her back to sleep before his wife came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want to read the story about the broken-hearted princess?


End file.
